Jonah Hex: Old West Oddities
by DC Prime Universe
Summary: Part of the DC Prime Universe: The old west is filled with stories of things to strange to explain, but for bounty hunter Jonah Hex, some of those stories may be more fact then fiction when a seemingly mundane task of saving an old friend turns into his first run in with a being of the supernatural variety.


**Jonah Hex: Old West Oddities #1**

**Issue one: Blood Beyond The Stars part 1 **

* * *

Oregon, 1867

A young girl's place was normally by her mother's side learning how to cook for her family and properly clean the house and not standing outside of a saloon in the middle of the night, unfortunately in the case of fourteen year old Anna Halburg, she had no mother to be with or family for that matter, but hopefully with help of the man her farther once told stories about was inside this den of sinners and could help her save her lost family from the horror that had stolen them away from her, however she had to brave the horrors she might find in the saloon itself.

Anna: *in her head* it's ok Anna, you can do this; just ask if he's there and if he's not leave *takes a deep breath before going inside*

With that boost of mental confidence, she opened the doors to the saloon and entered the building. The second the teenager entered the establishment, her senses where flooded with the smell and taste of whisky, sex and cigar smoke; making her gag in distaste of the new aromas. She made her way toward the bar table where she planted herself on one of the barstools in order to speak with the bartender.

Anna: *nervously* e-excuse me sir, I-I'm looking for a man

Bartender: Ain't you a bit young to be a whore kid?

Anna: No, that's not what I meant; I'm looking for someone in particular

Bartender: look, y'er gonna have to be a tad more specific if you want my help

Anna: I'm looking for Jonah Hex

Just has she had said those two words, the whole saloon went as silent as a church sermon, every single eye fell onto her, making the poor girl feel like she had just said something awful.

Bartender: Why on god's green earth would you wanna go look'in for a man like that?

Anna: Him and my pa where friends back in the war and he told me if anything should happen to him that I should go find Hex for help

Bartender: Kid, if y'er smart you'll leave right now 'cause Jonah Hex is the last man you wanna get help from

Anna: But why sir?

Bartender: Didn't y'er pa teach you to mind to y'er elders? Now go on an' git!

Without another word, the young girl was forced to leave the building, as she did; she failed to notice two men from the back of the bar get up from their seats and follow the girl outside. As Anna stepped out of the building the two men reached out and grabbed her, covering her mouth to keep her screaming for help as they did. They dragged her behind the saloon, chuckling to themselves as they did.

Man #1: So I hear y'er look'in f'er Jonah Hex, well bitch I got y'er Jonah Hex right here heh-heh! *starts to pull up her skirt*

Anna tried her best to kick away the man, but that only got her a hard slap across the face. She wanted to scream out for help; however the hand placed over her mouth kept her from doing anything of the sort.

?: That's enough!

The men turned away from their terrible crime and saw a tall figure stand before them, his face covered by the shadows of night.

Man #2: Who the hell are you?!

?: *light's a cigar with a match* Let's just say I'm a good samaritan

When the light of the match's flame was cast upon the newcomer's face, the two would be rapist's let the girl go out of terror of the man's very presence. On the right side of the man's face he looked normal, but the left side of his face was a completely different story.

Anna: *gasp in shock* oh my god...

Man #2: Jesus, its Hex!

Man #1: Don't Just stand there Roy, git 'em!

The man known as Roy lunged for the girl's savior with his fists at the ready, ready kill him with his bare hands. When he tried to take a swing at Hex, the bounty hunter easily evaded the oncoming fist and struck his attacker with a strong left jab, knocking him backwards unto the dirt. The other would-be rapist rushed at the badly scared man, only to receive a strong uppercut to his jaw. The second assailant quickly recovered from his hit and ran up behind the bounty hunter and tackled him to the ground, knocking Hex's cigar out of his mouth as he did.

Jonah Hex: Now you've pist me off!

Jonah flung his head backwards, having the back of his head collide with the thug's face, breaking the man's nose as he did; this of course made his grip on the bounty hunter loose enough for him to break from and deliver a hit from his elbow right into the side of man's jaw, breaking it on contact.

Jonah Hex: now git offa me! *pushes the man off of him and gets back up*

Just as he had gotten up, Hex was knocked unto his knees by blow to back of the head by the other attacker; however he quickly recoiled with a strong kick to the man's leg, breaking it on contact which of course made him scream out in agony.

Jonah Hex: *get's back up and grabs both men by the neck* now listen up the both of you, normally I'd put a bullet in y'er two-bit skulls, but the only reason I ain't is 'cuase I don't that little girl over there see a man die in front of her no matter how bad he his, but if I ever see y'er sorry asses again I'll gut y'a from throat t'a groin got it?!

The two goons nodded in response before the bounty hunter released them from his grasp, allowing them to limp away from his presence and back into the saloon. Once the two punks were out of sight, the lone gunman turned his attention to the young girl whom they had been tormenting earlier.

Jonah Hex: you alright kid?

Anna: *nervous* y-yes sir! Thank you!

Jonah Hex: then you best be head'in on home little lady *tips his hat and starts to walk away*

Anna: *runs up to him* wait! I need your help!

Jonah Hex: I thought I already saved y'a miss

Anna: no not that, I came all this way to find you because I need your help

Jonah Hex: and why's that?

Anna: My name is Anna Halburg, my pa's name is Robert Halburg; you and him where friends in the war and he told me to find you if anything happened to him

Jonah Hex: Well since y'er here I reckon something bad happened to Robert

Anna: Not just him, my whole family was taken as well!

Jonah Hex: by who?

Anna: I don't know, it was so dark and everything happened so fast the next thing I knew, they were gone, all I remember was something big and hairy dragging them away!

Jonah Hex: Did y'a see where they were headed?

Anna: Yes, up the old Indian trail toward the mountains

Jonah Hex: Then that's where we're headed

Anna: you mean you'll help me?

Jonah Hex: least I could do for the man who saved my ass at Gettysburg

Anna: *smiles* oh thank you Mr. Hex!

Hex merely nodded at the girl's reaction before silently leading her to stable where he kept his horse, however little did the bounty hunter know that by accepting this task that this would be his first step into the paranormal.

* * *

After limping five miles, the two men who had tried to have their way with Anna reached their destination: a small house outside of town. The two men cautiously entered the small building, knowing that they may never leave after telling their boss that they had failed to retrieve the girl. Sure enough they found their master sitting by the fire, causally reading a book with a glass of whine at his side.

Man #1: I beg your pardon professor, but we-

The Professor: failed? Yes I know, one of my spies informed me of your stupidity, not to mention your perverted need to try to rape the child I sent you to buffoons to capture in the first place

Man #2: but professor-

The Professor: and not only that, but also managed to get that accused bounty hunter Jonah Hex involved!

Man #1: I'm sorry professor1 I swear we won't fail you again!

The Professor: no, no you won't

Suddenly a small pistol slipped out from beneath the professor's sleeve and into his hand, allowing him to fire to rounds into his two henchmen's heads.

The Professor: *retracts his pistol* Good help is so hard to come by these days...

?: I do hope your not including me in that statement my friend

The Professor: so long as you and your beast serve me well then I won't Dr. Zagarian, speaking of which I have a task for your creation

Dr. Zagarian: and that would be?

The Professor: have it find the girl and bring her to me alive and should Hex get in the way, kill him!

* * *

**Next Issue: Hex begins his search for his old war buddy, but as he does, he comes face to face with a legendary mountain monster and discovers a secret about Anna that may just make him question the meaning of life itself!**


End file.
